Natsume's Painting
by Flower Song Princess
Summary: Natsume is an aspiring artist. He paints everyday of his life. One day, he decided to paint the woman of his choice. With all his love, he paints life through easel. Pleased by his painting, he decided to name it Mikan.NxM A bit OOC continued!-hana no uta
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my second story! **

**Dedicated to: **Ruin Princess! I Love You Buddy!

_Natsume's Painting_

_-_

-

-

-

-

-

-

...Everyone Has Their Chance to Love...

**Summary:**Natsume is an aspiring artist. He paints everyday of his life. Because of his charm and beauty, many girls fall in love with him, but he was cold so girls wanted him more. Though girls loved him, he never returned their love. One day, he decided to paint the woman of his choice. With all his love, he paints life through easel. Finally, the picture turned out to be a brunette girl with Hazel orbs. Pleased by his painting, he decided to name it Mikan. Natsume, each day, never knew that he fell in love with his painting. One night, when a shooting star occurred, he wished that Mikan can live... and his wish was granted!

**/ Chapter I : Prologue \  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else, but not me! Okay?**

**Natsume's POV**

Natsume Hyuuga. 16 years old. An aspiring artist.

I always wanted to be alone. All my life I didn't want anyone to be by my side. I turned my back away from the world, because I know the world turned its back away from me. I never knew what love was since everyone hates me, and I hate them.

I know many girls fall in love with me, for they say that I'm romantic, handsome, and other things. But the truth was; I'm cold, uncaring. I don't even like how they treated me. I despised them for that. I loathe everyone in the world. But luckily, someone approached me; he became my best friend. His name was the blond haired guy Ruka Nogi.

I wanted to be alone all the time, but he was my best friend, so I just willingly enjoy his company. I don't know why, but I know there was something special about him; I can't lay my finger on. But, even though Ruka was there to guide me through everything, I still wanted to be alone.

Time moves so fast as it seems, and it was like the wind just blew about a minute ago. My friend Ruka gave me an idea for a new hobby; painting. I never knew I was a good artist until Ruka carried an easel and I painted nature. I stroke my brush as I cherish every glimpse of the nature around me. It was so peaceful, so quiet that I can assure that I can enjoy my new hobby. I remembered what Ruka told me; "You're a great artist, Natsume. I never knew you were blessed with such talent!"

I was so proud of myself; I had learned to love painting. And each day, I painted everything; I painted the mountains, I painted the seas, I painted the beauty of nature within. It seems like I was doing nothing but this. And as I painted each day, the more and more girls tend to adore me.

I'm currently studying in Alice Academy. I had to do missions, since this person keeps blackmailing me. I hate it. My life became worse after I entered this stupid academy. But luckily, I still have time to admire art.

Natsume Hyuuga. 16 years old. An aspiring artist. And this is the start of my story.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Natsume's POV**

My alarm clock rang. I wasn't able to get enough sleep after the mission Persona asked me to do last night. It was tiring, but there was no easy mission. I always have to do the same thing. I can die right now, but I can't leave my friends here. Another day, another burden.

I was dressed already. Then, I walked going to class. As I entered the classroom, a girl approached me by the name of Sumire Shouda. Her hair was like seaweed, according to my observation, but most of the time, she's weird since she created a fan club for me and my best friend Ruka.

I walked inside the classroom. Every girl looked at me, since they think that I'm handsome and other nonsense. But I try to avoid them. I walked to my seat beside Ruka, and sat down. Then, I put my feet on top of the table, and pulled out my comic book. I don't read comic books; I just use them to cover my face to sleep. Then, I began sleeping again.

While I was hoping for a dream in my dream cloud, the sensei walked inside and greeted us with his annoying good mornings. I can say; he's back from another trip from a forbidden country. Everyone here in the academy is weird; that's what I can say.

"Good morning class." The Gaylord greeted

"Good morning Mr. Narumi!" The class replied in unison, except for me, who was really sleepy.

"I see that someone's too cranky to greet me." I knew that Narumi was referring to me. What's his problem? I didn't stand up, until he said; "Okay class, take your seats." I was still sleeping.

Next, after the Gaylord's pledge, there comes that horrible guy, Jinno. I disgusted him, because he always had a frog on his shoulder, and an electric stick to electrify anyone who comes in his way. Actually, he's the one coming in the children's way.

"Natsume, Natsume!" That Jinno called me.

"What?" I asked

"What's the answer to that math formula?"

"Whatever," Whatever.

After I answered, the bell rang. At last, I am now recharged for my mission tonight. I removed the comic book and put it inside my bag. Then, I walked going to my dorm. As I was walking, girls use to say; "Natsume, we love you!" or "Natsume, please marry us!" and other crappy stuff.

Seeing these girls who like me are despicable. I don't want to be with them. I can't return the favor of loving them, or marrying each of them. I was a legend; that's for short. I was thinking of spending my time, painting under the Sakura Tree where I used to hang out. I guess its calm and peaceful lands won't make a disturbance to my new art.

I carried my easel and my art materials going to the Sakura Tree. As I was walking, I thought of the girls who admire me. My mind started to say something. It was saying that I should draw a girl of my choice. A painting that features the girl of my dreams; how I wanted her to look like, how I wanted her to act, and other things, I suppose. And I know she will be perfect.

At last, I reached my destination. There, I drew her with all my love. I painted her with all my heart, and finished her off with the stroke of my brush. It was night time already, but the moon was so bright, I can see her shine beautifully under the moonlight. It was a miracle that I finished her tonight, since my other paintings take time to get finished. Maybe she was lucky, I guess.

I wanted to see her; my masterpiece. And when I first saw her, she was the girl; the girl whom I wanted to meet all my life. But I can't decide on her name. Should it be Sakura, since I painted her under the Sakura tree? Or Getsuei, since she shines so bright under the moon? As I was deciding on a name for her, he appeared.

The masked man appeared in front of me, saying "You have another mission." I can't decide a name for her yet, but she was beautiful. Her hazel orbs which speaks innocence, her brown hair that moved to the direction of the wind, I don't know what to do if she was lost. I won't be part of this world.

I left her under the Sakura tree. I came to Persona, and together, we disappeared. I left her, alone where the woods were dark, where animals can tare her apart. But I don't care, since I know she's strong.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I returned from my mission, and I saved a Japanese-mandarin girl. She was saved after she was captured by the AAO, since I saved her. I went back to the Sakura tree, where I left her last night. Then, I gazed at her; she was so beautiful. I created her, since I don't like any other girls. I only want her.

I stared at her once more, and I've decided a name for her. I shall name her… Sakura Mikan. Since I painted her under the Sakura tree, and I saved a mandarin girl from danger. That's it… Sakura Mikan. It's perfect. Sakura Mikan...

The sun was rising already. Persona is such an jerk. Why me? I want to enjoy my life the way I wanted it to be. But I guess life's unfair. Why? Why am I cursed with such failure? Why can't I just be who I am? Why can't I smile? Why? I asked myself. But to think of it, I was never lonely anymore, because she's there. She's there to guide me. My dear Mikan.

It's not like me to say these crappy stuff. I call myself weird whenever I think about everything from my point of view. It seems like I'm happy now. I've created my greatest masterpiece. I don't know what to do if I'd lose her. I'll give up anything just to be with her. Anything, even my life, I will sacrifice just to see her, breathing. I want to love her like no man has ever loved a girl... my dear Mikan.

Another day, another burden. Class started again, I sleep once more, and Jinno calls me to answer his stupid questions. Why can't the world understand that I want to be free. Just let me go! I'm not a bird who you wanted to cage. My only reason for staying in this academy is because there was no way out; only one way in. They only lure us in here to not see what's outside. I hated it. But now, I've seen a brighter light; the new light that I can depend on...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Okay guys! That's the introduction for this story. It might be OOC... (hey! I warned you!) Please review after. I was thinking that maybe I should start this story already. But I don't want to put 'Youichi's Birthday Present' on Hiatus. I'll just put this on hiatus instead until I can finish my other fic. **

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"Who... who are you?!"

"It's me! Mikan Sakura. Don't you remember?"

"Get inside and put some clothes on!"

**Please review! Oh. and please read my other fic, 'Youichi's Birthday Present'.**

**'Hana-Chan'**


	2. Chapter 2: A Wish upon a Star

**Thanks to those who reviewed me in the first chapter:**

_Kyatoraina-chan  
Irumi Kanzaki  
JoiZ. __D  
StarAngel02  
k0nek0  
KMAC 08  
-kradraven-  
My Feeble Request  
xxanimeloverforever18xx  
Sakura-hime246  
Ruin Princess (Ryana)  
Annie  
My Hopeless Romantic  
Shiro-Kitsune8  
-'-avid'-'punk-'-  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
UnreadableMe  
-SerenityAkista-  
dominiqueanne  
yamyam-chan  
SaraCullen_

**Thank you so much, minna-san! I'll try to update as soon as I can. This chapter was so lucky… I was planning to update my other story, and then I remembered this chapter. But then, since I wanted to continue this story, it got lucky, I guess. I want to thank **Ruin Princess (Yuchi-Chan)** for being a good friend, **yamyam-chan** for being by my side, **SaraCullen (Aiki-Chan)** for the talks, **RainbowPrincess326 (Yuya-Chan)** for the info** **and** Love Hell Rocket (Yuyu-Chan)**. They make up the super group, **Hey Say Crushes**. Hahaha! Now, let me proceed to the next chapter before I write more thank you notes.**

**Before I forget, let me greet yamyam-chan's dear "Yamada Ryosuke" who turns 15 today! O tanjoubi omodetto gozaimasu, Yamada Ryosuke-kun! Anata no kyarira gambatte! **

_Natsume's Painting_

Dedicated to: Ruin Princess. ILY buddy!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

…Everyone Has Their Chance To Love…

**/ Chapter II: A Wish upon a Star \**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

**Natsume's POV**

Another day, another burden.

It seems like this horrible life won't end soon. I regret the day I was born; I don't like this life! For Pete's sake, I want to die! Too bad, I can't, since that damned Persona just won't stop! I'm exaggerating, oh god! Why? Why? Why?

I took a shower, and dressed up for school. I was tired from my mission last night; it seemed endless. While I was dressing up, I thought of Mikan, my dear brunette, my masterpiece. I gazed at her lovely hair; if only I could smell its sweet fragrance. If only I could touch her rosy cheeks, and caress it with all of my heart. If only I could do all of those things. Oh Mikan, why are you only part of my imagination? Why can't you become human like all of the others?

I can't forget that day; the day I've created you. Days passed by, and I cherish every day with you. From then on, my burden was lessening. I began to think that life wasn't that cruel. Ever since your existence, you added meaning to my life. I can't admit my true feelings since you're only a painting. People will call me crazy, but if I have one wish, I'd wish for you to become human. Even if I'd offer my soul to the devil himself, I'd give up everything just to be with you.

I walked going to school, as usual. As I was walking, I heard my friend, calling me. "Natsume, wait for me!" he said while waving his hand and running, carrying a bag. Then, he caught up with me. "What's up?"

"Nothing lately." I replied while I continue to walk with my hands in my pockets. Ruka stopped for a moment as he began to look at me. I got suspicious, so I turned my back and asked; "What's wrong?"

"You've been acting like I don't mean anything to you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Nothing. Let's go before Jinno punishes us." He answered me like what he said meant nothing. He just ran going inside, leaving me alone. But I became suspicious after his act. Why was Ruka acting so weird lately? I asked myself, but I care not to bother later on.

As I was entering the classroom, (should I say more), the girls' eyes were popping hearts while shouting things like: "Oh look! It's Natsume!" or "Oh Natsume! We love you!" I didn't mind them, but I really want to tell them that they're really annoying. Then, here comes that seaweed girl, Sumire.

"Oh Natsume! We love you! Girls, sing the 'We Love Natsume and Ruka' anthem!" The seaweed girl announced. Then, all the girls sang. Everyone's sweat dropped, but I find it very annoying.

"You're all despicable." I said to myself as I walking to my seat beside Ruka. I sat down, but Ruka never bothered to greet me. Today is really weird. Like any other day, I pull out my comic book, lay it on my face, and dream under it.

When I was hoping for a dream in my dream cloud, the great dork appeared.

"Good morning class!" he greeted the students.

"Good morning Mr. Narumi!" The class replied in unison except for me, who was really sleepy.

"Natsume, aren't you going to greet your teacher?" he was referring to me, I know.

But, I never bother to greet, since it's only a waste of time. They're all sickening! Just a look from them makes me want to throw up.

"Well, let's continue with our lesson, shall we?" the blond announced as he opened a book and discussed some things to us. As for me, I don't care.

At last, class ended. This means it's time for my mission with the damned. I kept my comic book in my bag, and walked going to my dorm. I'll just be there for a while, and then I will continue training.

I lay down my whole self on the bed as I stare upon the ceiling. Then, I remembered the time when my family was brutally killed… everyone said it was my fault. Everyone told me that I was that kid who caused the fire, killing my friends and families. But I didn't do it… I didn't mean to… I'm… not familiar with my life. I don't know what life is anymore since I'm not enjoying it! Why am I still miserable ever since? Can't I just follow my own way? I hate this life.

After I cursed all of my tribulations, I stood up so I could go to the northern forest to train with Persona. But, I never forgot to say goodbye to her… to Mikan. I gazed at her picture; I can't stop myself from falling. Am I falling in love with you, Mikan?

I want you to come with me in class so we could share each others' company. I want you to go with me to central town to astonish you. I want you to learn what life is. I want to love you, and make you the happiest woman here on earth. I want you to be with me… forever. Nobody can ever replace you, Sakura Mikan.

After gazing at my greatest work, I walked going to the northern forest, where I'd meet Persona. It was getting dark already, and the crickets that continue to chirp were keeping the night from being quiet. The stars were so bright, and the moon was so big. I took time to appreciate it, and maybe I should paint a picture of it. If only a blue moon would happen, I'd paint it. Unfortunately, I'm here to train with that guy, Persona.

He appeared out of nowhere. "Natsume,"

I turned my back, since he was calling me. "What?"

"There will be no training tonight. Tonight, you will stop the AAO from attacking the academy. I heard that they're coming closer." Persona said to me.

"Tch." I said.

"Good luck." Those were his last words before he disappeared before me. I'm only human, not a savior. If I'm going to die from this mission, let it be. Since I don't want this life anymore… since I regret everyday the sun shines upon me, and the moon brightening my way. Persona won't have anyone to blackmail anymore, and the academy would still be safe. But what I worried most about… is Mikan. Who would take care of her after my disappearance? I do have a reason of why I'm living here; And to be an artist, from my point of view. But for now, if I will end up living or dying, is up to me.

Another day, another burden. A message that my life says.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I fought with them until the end. I was running out of breath, but I feel that I must still go on. I released all of my problems through fighting, until I die in the end. Of course, it was bloody. No one was out there to help me. It was only me who fought those AAO people. I wanted to fight until I'd die, but unfortunately, I can still feel my heartbeat, and I can still breathe.

At last, the bloody war had ended. Why am I still living for heaven's sake?!

By looking at the night sky, I can tell that it's about 4:00 am. I've been fighting them for hours? Tch. I should've died. But I was seriously injured. Blood was all over my body, and wounds were starting to pop out. Blood came out from my head, but I can still endure it. I can still make it.

I had one place to go; the Sakura Tree. I wanted to sleep there, or better yet, die. I was holding my injured right arm as I went there. I climbed up and stargazed from above. As I was watching, I see a shooting star. "Eh? A shooting star?" I asked myself. Maybe I could make a wish.

Wait, no. Wishes are for dummies. Who would actually believe that they'd come true? I wish I'd die this instant. Wait, what if I may still live?

I was deciding on my wish… Persona dead? Me dead? I want to be reborn-ed? I really can't decide, until… "Alright. I'll make that wish."

I closed my eyes so tight that I can't see anything anymore, as I wished carefully. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes, and it seemed like nothing happened. I sighed deeply. "I guess wishes aren't meant to come true." I said to myself as I walked going back to my dorm, but it was so far away, I think I couldn't make it. I tried to walk, but my wounds were prickling me, and oh man! It hurts so badly. Then, I slowly lost my sight. "Only… a few more… blocks." I said to myself as I limped to the clinic, but I think I can't make it.

Finally, I gave up. I collapsed from the pain. I think my wish of dying came true.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Natsume's POV**

After my long slumber, I opened my eyes and woke up, seeing that I'm inside the nurse's clinic. I sat down to make sure it was the clinic… and it was. But who cared to pick me up and bring me here. I was curious, and then there was this naked girl who appeared in front of me. I was in shock.

"Who… who are you?!" I asked

"It's me, Sakura Mikan. You don't remember me?" she replied to me seductively.

"Go… get inside and put some clothes on!" I reacted. Then she giggled.

"Alright, Mr. Hyuuga." The nurse called. "Lessen up your training and we won't have any problems- HOLY CRAP! A NAKED WOMAN IS IN THE NURSE'S OFFICE!" The nurse reacted after.

My face turned red when I saw her… Mikan Sakura? Is she really that person? Did my wish really come true? Oh my god. Then, I wasn't aware that I was nose bleeding.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga." The nurse said to me. Then, I heard her talking to the naked woman. "What kind of girl are you? For heaven's sake, you're only 16. Why were you here naked in the nurse's room?"

Oh. My. god. Is it really Mikan Sakura? My wish came true…

After a few minutes, the nurse came out with the brunette, dressed up. When she came out, I saw beautiful, sweet smile that brightened my day.

"Mr. Hyuuga, this girl was the one who brought you here in the clinic. She just took a bath so please forgive her." The nurse said.

And I was left, speechless.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Okay! That's chapter 2 alright. Please review! And here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"Natsume-kun, why did you make me?"

"Because I don't want anyone else."

"So that means, you love me?"

**Okay… I could make the preview longer… but that's for now. I'll update this story if I feel like it. Don't forget to review, folks!**

**Oh, and please vote for the polls in my profile. They're for my future stories. Just scroll down for the summaries.**

**Yours truly,**  
'**Hana-chan'  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girl Sakura Mikan

**Thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter:**

_RavenHimeSama  
StarAngel02  
k0nek0  
KMAC 08  
xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx  
-SerenityAkista-  
pukite  
dominiqueanne  
-kradraven-  
JoiZ. D  
xxanimeloverforever18xx  
PeachxxBlossom  
Sakura-hime246  
My Hopeless Romantic  
UnreadableMe  
konnie  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
SaraCullen  
ruin princess  
Shiro-Kitsune8  
pyroAssasin14  
kyatoraina-chan  
Irumi Kanzaki  
MaRUi  
aki cute  
tamahits  
Akiko Ayame  
akerue_

**To My Feeble Request:** I'll be doing some editing later on...

**Thank you for reviewing. And I promise that I will update soon!**

Natsume's Painting

-

-

-

-

-

Dedicated to: Ruin Princess (ILY BUDDY!)

**Chapter III: The New Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to someone else!**

"Mikan Sakura? Wait, no, no, no. I don't know her?" Natsume said to the nurse.

"Then where in the world did this girl come from?" the nurse asked.

"I came from his imagination! I'm the girl from his painting. He wished for me to live, and here I am! Natsume's wish came true!" Mikan answered.

"You must be joking. We're not in a world of enchantment. We're in Alice Academy." The nurse said.

"Alice Academy? I don't know any place besides the green pastures from where I lived… and that's inside the painting!" Mikan answered.

"Alright; no more jokes. What is your Alice?"

"Alice? What's an Alice?"

"You mean you're not from here?"

"Oh, yes. I came from Natsume's easel. I'm a painting, you see. That's why I was naked when I appeared." After what Mikan had said, suddenly, the nurse fainted. Mikan asked if she was okay, but she couldn't reply.

"Wait; are you really Mikan Sakura?" Natsume asked.

"How many times should I tell you? I am Mikan from your imagination. Don't you remember me?" Mikan replied.

"I do recognize you, but-."

"I love you Natsume!" Mikan cut Natsume before he was able to speak.

"What the-,"

"I want to love you for the rest of my life!"

"Alright, now you're starting to be annoying. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, so will you just get of this hospital before I burn you to death!"

"How can you burn me when you said that I'm your greatest masterpiece, and nothing can replace me in your heart? You even said that if I were human, you'd love me for the rest of your life."

"How do you want to be burned? Ashes or pieces?"

"You know what; I can just walk away right now because of you. You're really cruel! You can't admit your true feelings even though it's me; Mikan Sakura. You can think of anything, but that will never change the fact of me being Mikan Sakura." Mikan said as she released a teardrop, and she went outside as she slammed the door.

Natsume was left there, alone. "What an annoying girl."

"_I came from his imagination! I'm the girl from his painting. He wished for me to live, and here I am! Natsume's wish came true!"_

"_I don't know any place besides the green pastures from where I lived… and that's inside the painting!"_

"_How can you burn me when you said that I'm your greatest masterpiece, and nothing can replace me in your heart? You even said that if I were human, you'd love me for the rest of your life."_

"_You can think of anything, but that will never change the fact of me being Mikan Sakura."_

"Why am I thinking of that annoying girl?" Natsume asked himself. Then, he wanted to make sure if that girl was really Mikan, so he went to his room to look for it.

He arrived there after, and when he opened the door, took a closer look at the painting, he realized that the girl disappeared.

"So this means… she's really… Mikan Sakura"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Natsume arrived at the classroom, everyone was surrounding the new girl. Natsume walked to see who it was with his crutches, and then he saw her.

"Oh my gosh! I so love your hair. Where did you had it fixed?" one of the girls asked.

"Actually… I don't know. Well, the thing is, I'm a painting from Natsume's imagination and now I'm living because of his wish!" Mikan replied as the whole class paused for a moment.

"What?"

"What a funny joke! You totally made it look like it was true!" One of the students said.

"But it is true."

"Another good one! You know, we should hang out sometimes." One of the students answered

"Move away from the girl." The voice that they heard was none other than Natsume Hyuuga; with an angry face. Everyone stared at him, including Mikan. "I said, move away." And with his words, the whole class gave way to him. He walked towards her and talked.

"Come, follow me" Natsume commanded as he walked going outside. Mikan followed along too.

"Listen. I believe you now." Natsume whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked

"You said you're Mikan Sakura, my painting. I believe you now."

"Really? So you like me, right?" Mikan asked.

"Wait a minute; how did you get here? You're only a painting; a drawing; a picture from my imagination."

"When you returned from your mission, you wished for me to live. So that, if you ever die at that moment, you'll be able to see me breathing. But now you're alive, I'm so happy that you survived!" Mikan said as she hugged Natsume while lifting her leg, like what girls do when it's their first kiss.

"I stand corrected. You're really annoying." Natsume said.

"That's because you tend to be alone. Every morning, you take me up on the hill as we watch the sun rise and watch the birds fly. In the afternoon, we spend our time with each other under the Sakura tree. And at night, you place me on your side, and we sleep until we you wake up for the day." Mikan replied as Natsume paused for a while. "And that's how you love me. You can't say it through words, bur you can show me through actions. I'm really happy that you created me."

"But how can you live here with me? You don't have any Alice."

"Love will always find its way. You're my creator right? So, make whatever you want with me." Mikan replied with a down tone as she walked going to class.

"Wait" Natsume said

"What?" Mikan turned around as she showed a happy face.

"Don't tell anyone about who you are; that you're from my painting, and that you have a connection with me. Understand?" Natsume asked

"Yes!" Mikan replied

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Good morning class!" the blonde haired guy appeared from the door, who seems to be cheerful today.

"Good morning Mr. Narumi!" The class replied in unison, except for Natsume, whose comic book is on top of his face, and feet on top of his desk. Mikan noticed this, so she shook Natsume's shoulder.

"What" Natsume asked

"Greet the teacher. It shows the teacher some respect." Mikan replied.

"…" was his reply.

"Don't bother him Mikan. He's just like that." Ruka said as Mikan went back to her seat.

"I see there's a new student back there. Please come in front and introduce yourself." Mr. Narumi said as Mikan stood up from her seat, and went to the front.

She introduced herself. "Good morning everyone! Mikan Sakura. My best regards!" she said as she showed her sweetest smile yet.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mikan. What's your Alice?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"My Alice?" Mikan said as she looked at Natsume. Then, she showed a confident face and replied, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Um… My Alice…"

"It's nullification." A voice was heard from the back. It turns out to be the black cat himself, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Nullification?" Mikan doubted it for a moment, then, she finally knew what Natsume meant. "Yeah; nullification! Yes. He knew it since I told him. About me not knowing my Alice, is just a joke, okay?"

"Well then, thank you, Miss Mikan Sakura. You may go back to your seat." Mr. Narumi said as Mikan returned to her seat.

When Mikan returned to her seat, Sumire, who was calling her name, said something to Mikan.

"Do you have any relationship with Natsume or Ruka?" Sumire asked

"Well… Ruka's only a friend, but I love Natsume!" Mikan replied

Sumire gasped after. "But you know what; your hair's not that beautiful. And your body is not that fit. And your smile; it's the most annoying and the ugliest thing I've ever seen. You must be really desperate, but Natsume's not interested in you."

"You know what, you're mean. Natsu-summer!" Mikan replied. "Someone made me and I think he'll be mad if you insult his creation."

"Creation? You're weird. You're not that suitable for a Natsume Ruka fan club, and you don't know your real Alice. I think girls like you should be sent out of the academy."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a sudden that you've been able to enter this academy without filing your papers. And from looking at the outside, you're nothing but a slob."

"How dare you say that to me?! For your information; just because I like Natsume, doesn't mean you can judge me from the outside. What matters is in the inside. Sure, you had plastic surgery, but what's inside you is the most disgusting garbage I've ever smelled." Mikan fought back.

"You don't have the right to say that to me. I'm the president of the Natsume Ruka fan club and you're treating me with utterly disrespect." Sumire said.

"Well you started it." Mikan replied.

"Come to think of it, yes. But you're just so plain annoying; I can't stand the sight of you and about to turn around now." Sumire answered as she turned around and wrote some things on paper.

"You only judge a book by its cover. And you're the slob of all the slobs. Your name shouldn't be Sumire. It should be Permy."

"WHAT"

"Permy, permy, permy!" Mikan said teasingly

"Whatever. At least I can't get any Sakura germs." Sumire answered as she turned around. Mikan laughed after.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After entering the academy, Mikan has her own 1 star room. Although she has a room to sleep in, she wanted to visit Natsume and be with him, so she decided to go to the boys' dorm.

Natsume, on the other hand, was sleeping under the pages of his comic book… until someone knocked on the door. Then, it opened.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"…" was his reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her back. Then, she sat down on Natsume's bed.

She took a look of his room, and said; "Gee, your room is much bigger than mine." Also, she looked at the easel where she came from. After looking at it, her eyes widened; she was shocked, seeing it. Then, she thinks about drops of salt from the sky.

She was horrified by the easel until

"What are you looking at?" Natsume asked as Mikan looked at him.

"Nothing; I was just looking in your room. It's big unlike mine." She replied as she smiled so sweet in front of him, but he just showed a cold face.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked… until Natsume lured her into a corner. Mikan's eyes widened as she asked. "What are you doing?"

"At first, I thought it was impossible for you to live. But it was just nothing." Natsume replied as Mikan continued to widen her eyes. "What's the matter? You thought I was attacking you?"

"…"

"I'm not that kind of person." Natsume replied as he turned around and went to his desk.

"Natsume" she called

"What?" he asked

"Why did you create me? Does that mean… you love me?" Mikan asked a question that made Natsume pause for a moment.

Silence filled the room after… And then, he said; "No… I don't love you."

Mikan was shocked to hear that. "But before, you were treating me like-,"

"It doesn't matter. I don't love you." He said

"Is that so?" she asked as a teardrop flowed on her cheek.

"Yeah. It's like that. Now, will you leave me alone?" Natsume said. Mikan, disappointed, went out of Natsume's room, crying. She ran and ran going outside to cry.

She continued to cry at the fields, where no one was there to see her. But there's this person who can see her mourning.

He walked going near her, and offered a piece of handkerchief. Mikan looked up, and saw it was her classmate. She looked at the hanky, offered to her, but she refused.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Nothing… I was just crying because I wanted to." She replied as she continues to sob.

_End of Chapter_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Okay! That's all for now! _

_Did you like this chapter? I hope you did!_

_Well, please review! And here's a preview of the next chapter:_

"I was just passing by until I saw her. I pitied her, so I offered her a handkerchief."

"You listen!"

"No, you listen! You know that you love her with all your heart and you said to her that you didn't love her? That's what jerks usually do when they don't realize that they love someone. I fell in love with her the first time I saw her, so now, I will not stop my feelings."

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_Oh yeah... I might be editing this later on. Sorry if there are some errors!_

_PEACE2ALL :  
_**''''HaNaMii''''**


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Jealousy: Love Fight

Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter:

_Archdemonlord  
KMAC 08  
k0nek0  
Cute Pukite  
akerue  
Sakura-hime246  
My Hopeless Romantic  
bloodyraven.13  
Cutenatsumexmikan  
dominiqueanne  
JoiZ. D  
maureenjade  
UnreadableMe  
Sadako Akutagawa  
xXx Simple Silent xXx  
Irumi Kanzaki  
__LavenderBlush  
StarAngel02  
Patmund  
PeachxxBlossom  
RiiKo-Chan  
XxblackwingsxX  
ruin princess  
stracy  
katie_

MM: Sorry for the really, really, REALLY late update. I never updated this ever since June because I've been busy updating "Youichi's Birthday Present" (which is, by the way, finished). I also posted a new story entitled "Twist of Fate" and I plan to update it alternately along with this story… which means I won't put it on hiatus. I won't put my stories on hiatus anymore since I think that everyday it's getting more passé.

I hope you can understand the situation… well, I present to you, Chapter 4!

Natsume's Painting

-

-

-

-

-

Dedicated to: Ruin Princess (ILY BUDDY!)

**Ch****apter IV – Love and Jealousy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… it belongs to someone else!!!

The shining moon was light to the brunette. She was crying her tears out loud at the field. How could Natsume deny the fact that he loved her? As she continues to weep, a guy walked towards her direction and handed her his handkerchief.

"Why are you crying?" he asked

Mikan replied with a sniff. "Nothing… I was just crying because I wanted to."

Then, he sat beside Mikan. He looked up in the sky, and said, "You know what, Natsume always loved painting. But he never expected that you'll be alive. I think Natsume's a bit confused in his situation right now. He's been suffering ever since." He said.

"So, you think I'm a burden to Natsume?" Mikan asked

"To be honest, yes." He replied. "Why don't you give Natsume some space first? Then maybe everything will be back to normal."

"How can I be called normal?" Mikan asked as he turned around towards her. "I'm a painting that has been brought to life. I never experienced childhood or birth… I've never experienced love… What will I do if Natsume wasn't here? What will happen if Natsume didn't wish me here?"

"If Natsume didn't wish you here, life would've been the same for him." He replied as Mikan looked in him and continues to listen. "Everyday, he comes back to his room, tired, and sleeps in class. And in the afternoon, he still rests himself at the Sakura Tree. And in the evening, he prepares himself for another mission."

"Everyday has been the same for Natsume. Nothing has changed… but when he wished you here, his everyday life has never been the same." He said. "I memorize his schedule, since I know that he's going to do it everyday. But I fear the day that he'll never come back at dawn…"

While Mikan listened to his side, she begins to understand Natsume's point of view.

"Thank you… Ruka" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

On the other hand, Natsume, feeling guilty, worried about Mikan's sake… so he searched for her in every corner of the academy.

Finally, he found her under the moonlight. She was resting with his best friend, no one but Ruka. Suddenly, jealousy began to sprout, and Natsume got so angry. But, he was able to control it and walk away without disturbing the two.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After a conversation with Ruka, Mikan went back to her room. As she closed the door behind her back, and opened the lights, she saw Natsume by her window. Surprised by this, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

He growled for a moment, and asked, "The question is… what were you doing?"

"I took a walk around campus. Why?" Mikan asked, but that wasn't the answer Natsume was looking for.

"You had a talk with Ruka?" Natsume asked. Mikan realized that Natsume knows, but she tries to deny the truth by saying no.

"Liar", Natsume whispered.

"I'm not lying!" Mikan exclaimed, and then, Natsume stood up and went up close to Mikan. Then, he said, "Look in my eyes and tell me you didn't meet with Ruka."

Mikan can't, since she is an innocent lady. It's hard for her to lie just like that.

"Tell me!" He yelled at her.

"Alright, alright, alright! I did meet him. But it was only an accident. He handed me his handkerchief when I was crying and we talked for a while."

"Why were you talking to him?"

"Why do you even care? Ruka's your best friend, right? He has trusted you all his life and you don't trust him!?"

"I do trust Ruka!"

"Then why do you doubt your friendship with him? You told me that you don't love me, so you don't have the right to be jealous since I can hang out with any guy I like."

"I'm not saying I'm jealous alright!"

"Then explain to me the reason why are you here. Why are you sitting by my window, waiting for me and wanting to talk to me about Ruka? Why did you believe me when I told you I was Mikan, your painting? Why did you wish for me to live? Why did you make me as a daily routine of your life? And beyond them all, why did you even painted me in the first place? Isn't it because of love—believing that you can find something or even someone to be with. Isn't that what you want!?!? "

"Mikan--,"

"That's enough," she said, "You don't love me anyway, so maybe I must be from another painting… but not yours."

"Mikan--,"

"You can go now." That's all Mikan can say, and Natsume followed by going out of her room. He walked with a shocked yet miserable expression going back to his dorm. He remembered those days when she was just a painting. _"My creation has feelings now, but why am I so cruel to her when before I loved her? Why did I lie about my feelings?" _Natsume thought

On the other hand, Mikan went near the window. She clenched her fists and banged the wall while crying. Then, she kept on saying "Idiot".

"That idiot Natsume. Why did you even love me? Why were you lying to me from the very start!?!" She said as she kept hitting the wall with her fists until it bled, since she punched too hard. Mikan kept on crying and crying.

The next day, Mikan looked as cheerful as ever going to school. She was humming and skipping heading to class until Ruka saw her and called her attention. "Mikan!" he called

Mikan stopped and looked back. She saw a waving Ruka behind her. She waved back as Ruka caught up with her.

"Good morning" he greeted her.

"Good morning to you too!" Mikan replied with a smile

Natsume was walking to class when he stopped and sees Ruka and Mikan together. Jealous of it, he began to ball his fists, wanting to express his anger against them, but can't. He just can't fight against the friend he only has, and the girl whom he loves. Since he can't jus fight with Ruka, he just continues to walk and pass by them.

Mikan noticed Natsume, so she followed him. Ruka felt bitter afterwards.

"Hi Natsume," she greeted him as he continues to give her a cold shoulder. "Hey Natsume, could you just talk to me for a while?"… Yet she's still being ignored. Then, she blocked him along his way. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Step aside," Natsume said

"Look, I know we fought last night but I wanted to tell you what I feel." Mikan replied

"Whatever," Natsume answered back, but Mikan stretched her right hand out, and said, "You won't pass until you say sorry."

Natsume was a bit annoyed this time, so he slapped Mikan's hand so that he can pass.

Mikan felt the pain, since the hand that Natsume slapped was the hand that got wounded when Mikan punched her fists on the wall. She sat down with her feet supporting her as she holds her hand and hissed the pain. Natsume began to worry when he looked back, so he asked, "What's wrong?"

Mikan looked up and replied, "Nothing… You just hit my hand too hard" as she continues to react to the pain.

Natsume pulled her hand all of a sudden, and she felt pain again. He was shocked to see that his creation was ruined… she was injured, but how?

"Where did you get this?" Natsume asked, but Mikan didn't reply. He got madder so he asked once more, "Where did you get this!?"

"Natsume," Ruka called Natsume's attention. Then, he told Mikan to go to class before she gets late. He confronted Natsume and asked, "Why were you torturing Mikan?"

"I wasn't torturing her. She had an injury and I just wanted to know how she got it." Natsume replied as he turned his back against Ruka

"But aren't you being cruel to her?" Ruka told him

"I'm not being cruel… you are."

"What?" Ruka asked with a curious face

"You know I love Mikan. What were you doing to her comforting her like a boyfriend she never had?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Natsume."

"You certainly know what I'm talking about! You were my best friend and a trusted companion yet you have the guts to say to me that you don't know what I'm talking about!?"

"Why do you think that I'm hitting on Mikan!? Mikan is not a possession Natsume." He replied while going inside the school

"Why you little--." Natsume said as he punched Ruka on the face.

Then, Ruka began to hit back, but even stronger that made Natsume shocked. "Actually, you're the cruelest person I've ever met!" Ruka told Natsume. "I never liked the way you acted with everybody. Yeah, you're the most powerful person here in the academy. So what? You die everyday! You treat all your friends with a cold shoulder, you walk around looking cool but the truth is that you're hurt inside. And the dumbest thing you have ever done is lie to Mikan about the fact that you love her! You know what your problem is, Natsume? Trust—you don't have trust. You think that everyone betrays you and you don't even trust your friends!"

"You know what, have it your way. I do like Mikan, but after the way you treated her, it seems like I don't have a choice. I must fight for my love. And you must too. Learn how to face yourself without losing, Natsume. Because if you lose to yourself, you'll lose with anyone." And after his speech, he left him, sitting with a shocked look.

Ruka went to his classroom and sat beside Mikan. Mikan was a bit happy by the feeling that she has a companion beside her, but little did she know that he was a lover of hers.

That night, Mikan was inside her room, studying for her test tomorrow. Then, she thought, _"Hmm… this calculus thing isn't a problem. Natsume designed me to be a smart person. Wait… Natsume? Wait… I must be daydreaming of him. But whatever I do, I'm really designed… ergh… I'm meant to be with Natsume. Being without him feels lonely." _She sighed after, and then she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" she said as two girls opened the door and entered.

"Anna, Nonoko. What brings you two up here?" Mikan asked

"We're having problems with Calculus. Will you help us?" Anna asked. Mikan replied with a nod.

"_Suddenly, I begin to realize why I am here, what my reason is for staying here. It is true that Natsume wished me to become human, but even if I don't know the reason is, I want to be more than being Natsume's pet." _Mikan thought.

END OF CHAPTER

So… how was this chapter??? Is it cool? Fine? Alright? Please send your feelings through reviews! I would like to hear from you!

Here's a preview of the next chapter:

"Natsume, why are you wearing that?"

"Isn't it cute? I know that girls like cute stuff like these."

"If you're really motivated to get Mikan back, you better do it properly."

"Ruka, I know Mikan more than you. I created her so I know her inside-out. And I'm not losing to you."

Well, here it is! I will try to update if I have time and PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe no one liked it because no one reviewed… :(


End file.
